<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二十一章 by SleeplessBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755907">第二十一章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear'>SleeplessBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>命运线 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>命运线 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二十一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海说完，过了很久都没有人接话，气氛陷入诡异的沉静。</p><p> </p><p>这个结果也算是在两人的意料之中。只是他们心中难免会有些失落。</p><p>就在他们打算起身离开时，曺圭贤沉默着走到他们身边站定，蹲下来一把抱住两人，声音里带着与表情不符的激动：“谢天谢地，你们俩终于在一起了！”</p><p>两人僵着被抱住的身体，愣愣地没有动作。还是李赫宰先回过神来，诧异地问：“什、什么？”</p><p>不等曺圭贤说话，金厉旭也走过来从背后抱住他们，语气里带着一种难以形容的欣慰，“谁会看不出来你们互相喜欢啊！你们竟然会拖到现在才在一起。不对，你们之前是不是在一起过？后来又分手了？就是前几年？”</p><p>李东海吃惊又疑惑地瞪大眼睛看向李赫宰。李赫宰有些紧张，支吾着不知道该怎么回答，好在桌子对面的利特接了话。</p><p>李东海转头看向他，大哥哥正温柔地笑着，“你们俩啊，平时看着透精百灵的，一遇到感情的事就和木头一样。不过既然决定了要在一起，那以后东海就别那么冲动，赫宰也别那么拗，互相迁就着点，要相互包容相互理解知道吗！”</p><p> </p><p>李东海呆呆地回不过神，眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，又一下。眼泪随着动作冲出眼眶，顺着脸颊不停滴落在衣服上。</p><p>崔始源坐在他身边，面色凝重地看看李东海，又看看李赫宰，良久之后下定决心般地拍了拍李东海的肩膀，郑重地说：“你们是我的好兄弟，也是我重要的家人，虽然我的宗教不允许你们这种感情，但这并不影响我爱你们。不管你们的性向如何，你们都拥有爱人与被爱的权利。神爱世人，我会为你们祈祷的！”</p><p>另一边一直没有说话的金钟云叹了口气，低沉着声音说：“我不知道你们的感情是对是错，不过话又说回来，感情又怎么能用对错来衡量。我只希望我的弟弟们健康幸福。如果你们相爱，那就放手去爱吧。虽然我不知道有什么是我能做的，但是我会尽我所能来保护你们。”</p><p> </p><p>李东海终于放声哭起来。</p><p>不是委屈地抽泣，不是心碎地呜咽，而是如释重负地宣泄。</p><p>满满填充整颗心脏的激动和感谢，在他心中翻涌着，叫嚣着。他再也抑制不住，抬手回抱住弟弟们的胳膊，埋下头去嚎啕大哭。</p><p>也许是心疼他哭得不能自已，也许是哭声中满溢地情感让大家感同身受，最后所有人都红了眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>安排好最后一位成员睡下，李赫宰回到自己房间时，李东海已经洗过澡，正坐在床上摆弄相机。</p><p>他走过去坐在李东海身后环住他，鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的耳垂，在李东海回过头时讨了个温柔的吻。</p><p>他轻轻咬了一下李东海的嘴唇，问道：“做什么呢？”</p><p>李东海靠回他的怀里，低头继续看相机，“在看刚刚大家拍的照片。”</p><p>“拍的好么？”李赫宰探过头也跟着看起照片。</p><p>“我拍的当然好！”李东海皱着眉仰起头，用后脑勺磕了一下李赫宰的下巴。</p><p>李赫宰举起双手表示投降。</p><p>李东海自己撑不住笑起来，转过身凑上去搂着李赫宰的脖子，声音温和笑眼弯弯，“赫宰，我真的好幸福啊。”</p><p>“我也很幸福。”李赫宰环住他的腰，享受着满盈于怀的温暖。</p><p>“大家对我的好，我都不知道该怎么报答。”李东海长叹一声，感慨地说。</p><p>“只要你健健康康的，就是对大家最好的报答了。”李赫宰拍拍他的头发，偏头吻了一下他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>李东海半晌没说话。李赫宰感觉有些奇怪，刚想离开一些，就察觉到李东海收紧了胳膊。</p><p>他的情绪有些低落，声音也跟着沉下来：“赫宰，我不想和你分开。”</p><p>李赫宰语带不解地反问：“我当然不会和你分开啊？我们会在一起很久很久。”</p><p>“我想和你一起服兵役。”李东海低声说道。</p><p>李赫宰叹了口气：“我也想。可是......当时真的没有想到户籍问题会影响兵役。再去和公司说的时候，已经来不及了。”</p><p>“你想办法。”</p><p>“东海......”</p><p>“我不要自己去。”</p><p>“宝宝......”</p><p>“我不管。你说要一直陪着我的。你不守承诺。你这个坏家伙！”</p><p>“......好！明天我就去找社长！让他把我改到警察厅！”</p><p>“要是他不同意呢？”</p><p>“那我就让他同意。”</p><p>“可是这件事不是归部队管吗？找社长有什么用？”</p><p>“那我明天就去青瓦台找司令！让他把我调去警察厅！”</p><p>李东海终于被李赫宰不着边际的话逗笑了，“噗嗤”一声笑出来，然后才满是依恋地说：“我真的真的不想和你分开。”</p><p>李赫宰也松了口气。他摩挲着李东海的后背安慰道：“我知道，我知道。东海，熬过这两年，不，应该是熬过这21个月，我们就再也不会分开了。”</p><p>他想了想，又接着说：“你好好照顾自己，好好工作，乖乖等我回来，好吗？”</p><p>李东海并不回答，只问他：“你会给我写信吗？”</p><p>“会。我把每一天做了什么，吃了什么，想了你几次都写下来，然后让希澈哥给我们传信好不好？”</p><p>“休假你会来看我吗？”</p><p>“会。我会好好表现，争取多休假，休假了就来接你下班，陪你吃饭、看电影，给你讲睡前故事好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>李东海笑着抿起嘴，手里掐了一下他的腰，拖着声音露出一点撒娇的意味：“我又不是小孩子，谁要你讲睡前故事！”</p><p>“可是和我的年龄比，你就是个可爱的小宝宝啊！难道你要让我去给别人讲睡前故事吗？”李赫宰说得一本正经，脸上还带着一丝认真。</p><p>“呀！李赫宰！你敢！”李东海直起身怒视他。带着些鼻音的怒吼软绵绵的，莫名让人想起刚学会吼叫的小老虎，“嗷呜嗷呜”地虚张声势。</p><p> </p><p>不过一个愿打一个愿挨，李赫宰搂紧怀里“凶猛”的小老虎，美滋滋地笑着说：“不敢不敢，我只给你讲，别人求我我都不看他一眼的！”</p><p>“哼！我看你也不敢。”李东海重新趴回李赫宰的肩膀，眼睛一转，得意地说：“我听前辈们说，艺人去警察厅大部分都是去宣传部门。宣传部门代表的是警察厅的形象，里面的警察都特别帅。你要是想给别人讲......哼，我也可以让别人给我讲。”</p><p>李赫宰有些气急，他突然明白了什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。他把李东海的身子扳正，严肃地说：“不行不行！你要跟他们保持距离！”</p><p>李东海歪着头，眨着眼睛调皮地说：“我跟他们保持距离还怎么工作啊？你不是让我好好工作乖乖等你回来吗？”</p><p>“你不跟他们保持距离就是不乖！”</p><p>“诶？可是保持距离就不能好好工作啊！李赫宰你的要求好多哦~”</p><p>“呀！李东海！”李赫宰罕见地眉头都皱到了一起，捏着李东海的肩膀前后摇晃着。</p><p>李东海看着他急切的样子，心中满涨着安全感。他笑容明亮地抽回手捏了捏李赫宰的脸，深情又郑重地托起他的下巴，倾身吻上那两片薄唇。</p><p> </p><p>“知道啦知道啦，我好好吃饭，好好工作，好好等你回来。你也要记得我在等你，照顾好自己，答应我，好吗？”</p><p>“我答应你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>